Ouran's Plastic Surgery Princess
by Ms.Yellow-Ssanti
Summary: We all know the adorable Honey-senpai, but did you know he used to have a sister? Haninozuka Himeko, the beautiful sister of Honey-senpai. But what others don't know is that her beauty is all fake!
1. New Face

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN; I only own the OC...!**

Haninozuka Himeko stared at her reflection in the mirror. She scowled.

"_I don't get it,_" she thought, "_Why do _I _look this way if my brothers don't?_"

Unlike her cute and lovely older brother, Haninozuka Mitsukuni (A.K.A. Honey-senpai), or her handsome younger brother, Yasuchika, she wasn't pretty.

In fact, she was down right atrocious.

That's why she hated going to school. School only led her to get picked on by a bunch of boys. Luckily, she didn't go to Ouran; she didn't want to embarrass her brothers. She used a fake name, so she wouldn't shame the whole family by her face.

Of course, like all babies and kids, she was adorable. But, her cute face didn't last forever.

When she was thirteen, it was her last year of elementary; she couldn't handle the teasing. She clenched her fists and brutally punched the living daylights out of the students who picked on her.

And let's just say that they spent at least one year at a hospital.

And boy, was she in _BIG_ trouble...Or a fateful chance. 

* * *

><p>"Himeko, you know violence isn't the answer to everything," her father, Yorihisa, explained.<p>

Himeko pouted, "But Dad, it was just some harmless self-defense...!"

Yorihisa's eyes bulged out, "_HARMLESS_? They were sent to the hospital because of internal bleeding!"

"Not all of 'em..." his daughter muttered, still pouting.

"What did you say?" Yorihisa asked as he was calming himself.

Himeko smiled, "You know, Daddy, sending me to the U.S. might teach me a lesson!"

Yorihisa stared at his only daughter, "And how will _that_ help?"

"Well, isn't English the hardest language in the world? And...I really want to fix up my face, Daddy! I only used self-defense because they were picking on me!"

Yorihisa sighed, "...I'm sorry but-"

"I'll buy you the cutest stuffed dragon doll for a souvenir!" she said, as her last resort.

Her father's eyes widened, he blushed and coughed a bit, "W-well..." he started. He scooted closer to his daughter, "...Make sure the color he's green..." he whispered.

Himeko smiled, "Of course, Daddy!"

She hopped off the mat gave a peck on her father's cheek and skipped off to her room.

Yorihisa froze, "_Curse the Haninozuka family's cute stuffed animal fetish...!_" 

* * *

><p>As she was getting on the plane Mitsukuni was clinging onto her.<p>

"Waah! Don't leave, Hime-chan!" he cried.

Himeko brought her older brother and her younger brother, Yasuchika close to her. "I'm going to miss you guys!" she shouted sniffing and weeping.

"Hmph...Whatever," Yasuchika said in a shaky voice.

Both Honey-senpai and Himeko stared at him with their watery eyes, and soon, Yasuchika's eyes started tearing up.

"Waah! Don't leave, Nee-chan!" Yasuchika said, crying his heart out.

Now both of her brothers were clinging onto her. Her father also held in his tears as he pried his two sons off his only daughter.

"I'll miss you, Himeko," he said clearing his throat to hold back his tears.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy!"

"Oh, and don't forget the thing..." he whispered.

"Of course! Now then, adieu!" she exclaimed as she stepped onto the plane. 

* * *

><p><strong>3 YEARS LATER<strong>

In her left hand, her luggage, in her right arm slung a giant, green, adorable stuffed dragon.

Her shoes made loud clanking noises through the airport, her face was covered up by over-sized sunglasses, and her long, flowing light brown locks seemed like it was an exotic waterfall.

As she walked through the airport all the men stared at her, drooling. She smiled as she was getting that effect here, as well.

She walked out the airport and grabbed a taxi.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Ouran Private Academy, please." she answered, still not taking off her glasses.

She stared out the window of the taxi as it was moving, she smiled as she saw Tokyo, not changing one bit.

As the taxi came to a stop, she payed the driver, and smelled the Tokyo air.

"Yup, it's still the...Hey!" she shouted as someone bumped into her.

She turned her head around and glared at the boy; the glare faded when she saw a handsome student with dark hair and onyx eyes covered by glasses.

"Oh, pardon me Mademoiselle..." he said as he went back inside.

She took off her sunglasses to get a better view of the male. Her big, round brown eyes twinkled as she scanned the teenager from head to toe, then she snapped back into reality.

"_Haninozuka Himeko, snap out of it! I need to find Mitsu-nii-san, and surprise him!_" she thought as she quickly went in the front doors of the school. 

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: Thank you for reading this! Review please! By the way: I'm not into the whole plastic surgery thing. I'm just saying that what if the adorable Honey-senpai has a not-so-pretty sibling? Wouldn't that be fun?<em>

_HANINOZUKA YORIHISA: Not much is said about him, but I made him addicted to cute stuff but be secretive about it like Yasuchika. It was either his mom getting this trait or his dad; and I chose the father..._


	2. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN; I only own the OC…!**

The sound of heels clicking on the clean floors of Ouran echoed. Himeko had never been here, and since she's back—with a new face—she was ready to reenroll into the same school as her siblings, but first she had to find them…

"Tamaki-sama," she heard numerous feminine voices squeal. Himeko jumped and searched for the source of commotion.

"Hello, Princesses," a male voice finally answered, "I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid I need to get things ready in the club—ack!"

It seems like Himeko was bumping into everything today…

"Oh my, are you alright, my little kitten?" the blond student (she assumed _he_ was the person named Tamaki) asked her.

She cringed, "_Kitten…What?_"

"You must be new here," the blond dramatically placed a hand on his forehead and the other on his chest, "You must have been terrified, being in this enormous building all on your own; come with me, Princess!" and in a second, she was dragged off.

* * *

><p>Tamaki dragged her up numerous flights of stairs, spinning and winding about, until he reached a room that read, '3rd Music Room'. "You won't be scared after we open this door, Princess," he assured her while barely pressing his lips against her hand.<p>

He opened it; the room flashed with bright lights and Rose petals danced with the nonexistent breeze coming from the room.

"Welcome," voices said; Himeko squinted.

The three males wore outrageous outfits that normal people wouldn't wear in public. "Dono, you're late!" two voices said in unison, it belonged to a pair of identical twins with auburn hair.

"It's really unusual for you to be late," the twin with his fringes parted to the left informed. "Even Kyoya-senpai was late…" the other twin said.

"Eh? Kyoya, how unusual of you to be late," Tamaki exclaimed.

"I was looking for you, Tamaki," the one named Kyoya informed as he pushed up his glasses—he looked familiar to Himeko, "Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai were already requested and doing their work…"

Tamaki nodded and straightened himself up and posed with the rest of the members, "Well then Princess welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club! Now tell us, Princess, which type are you into?"

Himeko crossed her arms, "_A host club…Strange, but at least they guys here are handsome…_"

Tamaki pointed to the bespectacled teen, "Are you the cool-type," then he pointed towards the twins, "the mischievous-type," he moved and waved his hand toward a tall stoic-faced teen and a short adorable one, "the wild-type, the Lolita-type?"

Then he finally pointed to himself, "Or me the Princely—"

Himeko shoved him out of her way before he could finish; she stood above the adorable kid chomping on a cake. Her chocolate irises watered, "M-Mi—waaaah!"

She leaped on top of the short kid and held onto him tightly.

Tamaki's and the twin's mouths formed a shocked 'o', Kyoya's glasses shined, and the man sitting across from the cake-eating kid stared at the scene. (Of course, the fan girls who requested the two gawked.)

"Ah," the tall, poker-faced on said, as if an imaginary light bulb turned on in his head, "it is Himeko."

The cake-eater pushed the weight off of him and stared at Himeko's new face—his eyes also formed tears of his own, "H-Hime-chaaan!"

Tamaki and the twins blinked and stared at the tall man; Kyoya simply slid up his glasses, opened up his black notebook, and started to scribble down mysterious notes.

"Uh…Mori-senpai," Tamaki asked, "what's going on?"

Morinozuka Takashi—A.K.A Mori-senpai—stared down at the two people crying and embracing each other, "She is Mitsukuni's younger sister, Himeko."

The blond, 'princely-type', the twins, and the costumers huddled around him, "Eeeh?"

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: After almost a year of not updating—I have updated! Thank you for all the reviews telling me to update…I still have to figure this out and all. <em>

_Oh, by the way—this story takes place BEFORE Haruhi enrolls in Ouran and becomes part of the Host Club—so Hikaru and Kaoru are still in their last Junior High year. Haruhi probably won't come until the third or fourth chapter._

_I've actually lost interest in Ouran for a few months, but thanks to all these Otome games I've been playing I've gotten back into it again! I've missed you, my baby Ouran~ *kisses*_

_I swear, most of these characters are going to be OOC, so please bear with me…!_


	3. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN; I only own the OC…!**

"Let me formally introduce myself," Himeko said. Unfortunately, Kyoya had to close up the club early that day because of the surprising disturbance, "as Takashi-nii-san had said earlier, I am Mitsu-nii's younger sister, Haninozuka Himeko—it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Tamaki and the twins leaned in closer as she spoke; Hani-senpai chomped on strawberry shortcake next to her with Mori-senpai, and Kyoya was far awa typing away on his Pineapple Laptop.

"So how old are you, Himeko?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, I'm currently a first year in high school—"

Tamaki jumped with excitement, "Did you hear that Kyoya?" he ran up to him and crouched down by the table, "Himeko's in the same grade as us! She's in our class—1-A!"

Kyoya closed his laptop quickly, "Yes, Tamaki, I was listening, but Himeko-san, why are you transferring to Ouran now?" Kyoya asked.

"O-Oh—well, I was in the U.S. alone for a few years to study…But since I missed my family, I decided to come back!"

"Hime-chan had always loved to study different culture," Hani-senpai informed quickly, "right Takashi?"

The silent teen nodded.

"I see…"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Kyoya," Tamaki exclaimed.<p>

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "You really couldn't _call_ your driver to pick you up earlier, Tamaki?"

"But, driving home with a friend's much more fun!"

The Shadow King sighed, "Whatever—you'll just have to pay for my car's gas," and continued to type away on his laptop.

"Hey, Kyoya, why are you so into your laptop today?"

Kyoya's attention toward his laptop didn't fade, "Hm, I was?"

Tamaki nodded, "Yeah."

"Is that a request to look at my laptop?" a black aura started to wrap around Kyoya.

"N-No—it's just something I noticed today…"

"Hm…" Kyoya took out a piece of paper and clicked his pen, "Here, Tamaki."

Tamaki gladly took the paper—not knowing what it was, "What's this?"

"The gas bill." Then he drove away.

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: Short chapter is short; I think I'll make all of the chapters short—drabbleficlet series—maybe. _

_I've been jotting all these notes down for the next chapter, but nothing actually comes up! All these ideas I have is about future chapters when entire Host Club has already met Haruhi…! Brain, why aren't you working?_


	4. Notebook

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN; I only own the OC…!**

"Hey Kyoya, what exactly _do_ you write in that notebook of yours?" Himeko asked.

"It's confidential information, Himeko—"

"You're not writing a death note, are you?"

"Pardon—"

"Back in the U.S., people often mockingly wrote a death note," Himeko shivered, "you're not writing one, are you?"

The bespectacled teen sighed with disbelief, "Himeko, instead of wasting watching anime, study."

"How rude—I _do_ study!"

* * *

><p>"Tamaki," she called out after homeroom the very next day, "do you know what Kyoya writes in his black notebook?"<p>

"I'm not really sure; it hasn't even been a year since the Host club started," he explained, "but it really is a very fun thing for the twins to occupy themselves with…"

"The Hitachiin Brothers—why is it important to occupy themselves?"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck, "Peace is disturbed whenever the two devils are bored…"

Himeko nodded, though she didn't understand what he meant by that; to her, the twins seemed mischievous, but not down-right evil to call them devils.

* * *

><p>During the break, Tamaki and Himeko rushed to the junior high section to find the twins.<p>

Tamaki barged into the classroom, "Hikaru, Kaoru—we have a very fun game to introduce to you two!"

"Dono, that's a surprise—what kind of game?" the twins said in perfect sync—the seemed to be great at that, Himeko wondered if 'twin telepathy' actually exists because of them.

"Figure out what the Shadow King writes in his black notebook-game!" Tamaki posed dramatically (this seemed like a daily thing of his).

The two didn't hesitate to when they gave their honest opinions on the game, "Booring~"

Himeko put on her sweetest smile, "But this'll be a great way for all four of us to know each other better—"

Hikaru blinked slowly, "I already know plenty about Kaoru _and _Dono."

"And I know a lot about Hikaru and Dono too," Kaoru said next.

Himeko shook her head, "No-no; for you three to get to know _me_!"

Tamaki nodded and crossed his arms with pride, "It'll be a good thing—for all of us!"

"What do you say?" Himeko asked again with an even sweeter smile; the twins opened up their mouths to answer, but were interrupted by Himeko's patient tone of voice turning dark, "I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

* * *

><p>Himeko seemed to have intimidated the twins into finding out what Kyoya writes in his mystery-filled notebook. Though the twins wouldn't admit it, they too were curious about what their sinister senpai writes down.<p>

The four glared at Kyoya's notebook, resting comfortably in his arms.

"Hime-chan, why are you glaring at Kyoya's arm? Does he have a bug on it?" Himeko's older brother, Haninozuka Mitsukuni asked.

Himeko shook her head, "No, Tamaki, the twins, and I are trying to figure out what's in that notebook of his."

"Eh~ you're making friend with the club members—I'm happy! Did you make any friend with people in your class?"

His sister nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I did—they're all friendly, but I'm very fond of a pretty girl named Jonouichi—if I recall correctly!"

Mitsukuni giggled and took a big bite out of his cake—the other comstumers (and their cousin, Mori-senpai) around the Haninozuka siblings fawned over their closeness.

After the club activities ended, Kyoya went to change out of the silly cosplay; luckily, he left his note book to sit on the table…In the open…_ALONE._

Three trouble makers stared at each other and swallowed a lump forming in their throats; their palms started to dampen and they each felt cold seat streaming down on the back of their necks.

"T-Tamaki…"  
>"Dono…"<p>

"You do it." The three pushed the blond closer to the table and backed away.

He looked like he was about to cry, "W-Why me—_I'm_ the president of the club, so you should—"

"That's exactly why _you _should do it!" the three said simultaneously once again.

Tamaki shivered just by looking at the lonely notebook, "H-Here I go—"

"What are you doing?" a dark figure loomed over Tamaki; the blond quickly turned around and shrieked.

"K-Kyoya—t-t-where have you been—"

"Don't try to change the subject, Tamaki," the 'cool'-type's voice was filled with hidden anger.

The twins and Himeko grabbed their belongings—bags, books, made sure they had their beloved brother, and their stoic cousin—and quickly dashed out of the room without a word or sound.

"K-Kyoya—I-I can explain—"

Kyoya stepped closer, "Tamaki, I don't want an explanation…"

Cue Tamaki's shriek…Again.

"Let me just tell you something…" and stepped even closer.

Tamaki screamed in terror, "K-K-K-K-KYOYAAAA!"

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: The beginning chapters will probably be filled with crack—lots of it; and OOC-ness. Yep, gotta love OOC and crack~!<em>

_I should stop updating daily…Stupid plot bunnies!_


End file.
